


Revelation

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [9]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, D/s, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they are caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

“Is it true you resigned, Ben Wyatt?”

Ben’s on his step ladder, taking off his poster of Teddy Roosevelt from the wall when he hears Chris’ voice in his doorway. He turns around and nods, stepping down so he can move the ladder to the other wall to get the picture of Queen Elizabeth.

“Why?”

He doesn’t need to look at Chris to know that his blue eyes are burning with tears. He doesn’t acknowledge his friend’s emotions though, just keeps his answer to a simple, “I felt it’s time to move on.”

“But you love teaching, Ben Wyatt.”

Ben sighs. He does love teaching. He’s been doing it for twelve years and it’s been nothing but satisfying.

But it’s just a job.

He looks at the classroom. He’s had it for four years, and he can see every moment. Every lecture, every student, every debate.

He can see her.

Leslie, who chews on her pencil when she’s thinking. Leslie, who always has an opinion, Leslie, who sat in the the front row and unbuttoned her shirt just enough so he could see down it if she leaned over.

Leslie, who he wants to marry someday.

He looks at Chris then, knows he’s about to bring up Gina. “Look, I’m just changing jobs. I’m not leaving Pawnee.”

“I know, Ben Wyatt,” Chris says, lifting Ben’s teacher of the year trophy out of his box. “I just want to make sure you’ve thought this through.”

“I have.” Ben takes his trophy and puts it back into the box. “Help me take this stuff to my car?”

“Sure thing, Ben Wyatt.”

-

Leslie and Ann are on his couch when he walks into his house. He places his box on the floor and puts his jacket in the closet.  There are books between them, and paper and Leslie’s chewing on her pencil.

“What are you two ladies doing?”

“Figuring out what classes we want to take,” Leslie says, not looking at him, but rather at the course catalog.

Ann, however, is looking at him. Her expression half judgemental, half curious, like she’s not quite sure what Leslie sees in him.

He completely understands.

“Take your General Ed’ classes first,” Ben says, walking past them to go into his kitchen. “Get them out of the way.”

“See, I told you, Ann!”

Ann groans. “Leslie, I’m not taking a 7:45 am class!”

Ben watches as his little insomniac pouts.

“Ugh, fine. Nothing before nine.”

“Thank you,” Ann says, breathing a sigh of relief.

He decides to leave them for the time being and goes up stairs and showers.

He’s putting on his pants when he hears Ann yell, “Mr. Wyatt!”

He forgets his shirt and races down the stairs, afraid that Leslie’s choking on a gummy bear.

The first thing he sees is the girls sitting on his couch. Leslie’s crying, Ann trying desperately to console her.

Then he notices his door is open, and that Chris is standing there, his eyes wide and unblinking.

Ben ignores him though and goes straight to Leslie. “Hey.”

She stops sobbing into Ann’s shoulder and looks into his eyes. He nods, satisfied with the way she doesn’t let her eyes flicker over to Chris.

“Ann, you need to leave.”

“Okay.” She starts gathering her stuff, throwing everything into a tote bag.

“Leslie, do you want to stay or go with Ann?”

“Stay,” Leslie says, her voice small and unsure. He leans over and kisses her on her head, hearing a startled gasp from Chris.

Ann hugs Leslie goodbye, promises she’ll call her later and leaves, carefully going around Chris before she makes a mad dash outside.

“I don’t understand.”

Ben runs his finger through his hair. “What are you even doing here, Chris?”

“I came to make sure you’re alright. and I see this…” He waves his hand and looks like he just witnessed them having a three way.

He almost wishes he made Leslie go, because she really doesn’t need to witness him breaking Chris’ nose.

“Fine,” he says, clenching his fists. “You really want to know what’s going on? Fine. I’m in love with Leslie Knope. She’s my girlfriend. We’re together.”

“For how long?”

“A little over a year,” Leslie says, her voice louder and more assured. Ben smiles at her, proud. “I was of age.”

“I fail how to see how that makes any difference, Leslie Knope.”

Ben moves over to block Chris’ view of Leslie. This fight isn’t between them, it’s between Ben and Chris.

“She graduated, Chris. I resigned. There’s nothing you can do.”

“There will still be a scandal. What will Marlene Griggs-Knope say-”

“She already knows.”

“She does?” Leslie asks. “Ohhhh, that explains that weird lecture she gave me after graduation. Okay.”

Ben signals ‘okay’ behind his back, but otherwise ignores Leslie’s comment. “She’s over eighteen and I love her. I already have another job- why am I even trying to explain this to you?”

Chris doesn’t answer. They just stare at each other as if they’re in a weird standoff.

“You’ve been together for a year? That means she was only seventeen.”

“Legal age,” Leslie interjects.

“Ben Wyatt, were there-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Were there-”

“I swear to God, Chris, if you say-”

“They will ask, Ben Wyatt. Some may even accuse you. I need to know-”

“You need to know? You’re not my lawyer. But no, there were any others. She’s it.” He doesn’t say it for him, but rather for Leslie’s benefit. 

Leslie sighs and stands up, placing her hands on his shoulders. He melts at her touch, accepting her gesture by placing his fingers on top of hers.

“I’ll be right back,” Leslie says, “Please do not kill each other before I’m back.”

The moment Leslie’s gone, Chris says, “Is this because of Gina?”

“No.” Ben sits down in the same spot Leslie just occupied and picks up her notebook. On it are class names and course numbers and times. But in the corner is a heart with their initials inside. He covers it with his thumb and meets Chris’ eyes. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“She isn’t what I pictured for you.”

“Because she’s young?”

“And blonde.”

Ben chuckles and for a moment the tension between them is lifted. Leslie returns and Ben can see her debate over where she should sit.

He moves her stuff and pats the space beside him. She smiles and sits, their thighs pressed together.

“I need to go for a run,” Chris says, his voice sad as if Ben’s actions have personally wounded him. Maybe they did, but Ben isn’t concerned about him. Not now.

“Are you okay?” he asks, once Chris is gone.

Leslie nods. “I knew it was going to be bad when you told him, I just didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“Actually, that was the best case scenario.” The others included Chris crying and in some cases, saying cruel things to Leslie. Not that Chris would ever truly do that, but Ben’s anxiety likes to get the best of him.

She crawls into his lap. He wraps his arms around her as she presses her lips to his. It’s soft, but then she kisses him again, this time with more pressure.

He pulls away and brushes her hair from her face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course,” she says, her voice way too cheerful even though her eyes are still bright. “Ben, we’re free. Everyone knows. There’s no more hiding.”

He wishes it was that simple. But Chris is right. They’re going to accuse him of things, they’re going to say things about her. They’re not going to understand.

He won’t be able to protect her.

So he reaches for his phone and sends Chris a text, asking him to meet him for a beer in an hour, letting Leslie watch as he types. When he’s done, she nods and slips off his lap.

“You don’t have to go home.”

Leslie shrugs. “I think I should. Ann’s probably worried and I need to talk to mom. Why didn’t you tel me she knew? You know what nevermind, I’ll be mad at you for that later.”

God, he loves her. “Come here.”

She comes and he embraces her holding her tight in his arms. “What are you going to say to him?

The truth is Ben plans on asking Chris not to say anything to anyone, at least not yet. He remains silent though, knowing she won’t understand.

His phone beeps. Leslie’s the one to pick it up, handing it to him without looking.

"I gotta go,” Ben says, Chris text saying he’s already at the bar.

“Okay. Call me?”

“I promise,” he says, kissing her forehead then her lips before leaving.


End file.
